


And We're All Too Small

by soul_of_blaze



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Much of Canon is Similar, Zuko and Azula are Raised in the Southern Water Tribe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/soul_of_blaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lady Ursa, on the basis of treason and adultery against your husband, you will be stripped of your title and henceforth banished from the Fire Nation. You are to leave immediately and never set foot on the soil of this land. Leave the heir to the throne behind."</p><p>Except she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We're All Too Small

**Author's Note:**

> The tags of this explain it well enough but basically: Ursa is banished and finds her way to the Southern Water Tribe. Azula and Zuko grow up with Katara and Sokka, etc and differences through the seasons but it will still follow an extremely similar story.
> 
> I'm not sure if this will just be extremely long or if I will split into a three part series. (Book Water, Earth, Fire). We will see. For now I will go with the first season in just this but may expand it if I see fit to do that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy (and if you want, you could tell me what seems like a better idea: super long fanfiction or three-part series).

"I am sorry you had to come all the way here for this," a rich caramel voice carried itself on the wind to the hooded man's ears. He turned in the direction that it had flowed from, watching as a cloaked, hooded woman came forward. The woman walked with practice and ease of any noble lady, but still a slight bounce as if she hadn't been born into a line of nobles. A simple, low bow of the man's head signaled her to come closer and hug him tightly.

"Rather, I am sorry that I was unable to stop any of this, dear," his voice was strong and soft, often used. "But my son will be able to hold the front lines for the time being. It is only that you should worry about now," the man's words were kind and soothed her as he lay a hand on her barely noticeable belly. "I should hope that your son will be alright."

There was a small noise from the woman, one that the man could not make out for certain. Hurt, perhaps, for he had reminded her of the child she would leave behind in the next minutes. But then he glanced down and saw a familiar, childish face peek out from her cloak. A twinkle lit up the man's eyes as he looked back at her.

"You are a clever woman but I fear some of the actions you take."

"He _will_  be safer with me," she urged as she pushed the young boy back under her skirts. The General said nothing but merely took her hand and began leading her out of the courtyard. After his overtake of Ba Sing Se, the Royal Family felt they had little to worry about and took to letting the guards off at nighttime. Navigating out of the palace as dawn approached wouldn't be hard but he feared more for her safety in the awakening harbor. I have to have faith, he repeated a few times to himself. There was a small carriage waiting and he helped both her and his nephew inside first before snapping the door shut after him. Under normal circumstances, the ride would have been quiet but there were things to discuss. "Where am I going?"

Her voice, cool now and with less worry, broke his jumble of thoughts. 

"There is a tiny village in the Southern Water Tribe," the man watched the surprised look jump onto her face and she clutched the boy closer to her bosom. "One of the ships, the one you are sailing on, sends men into the Patola Mountain Range to investigate the Southern Air Temple. From there, you will have to try and find a boat to take you to the tribe. There may be a fishing boat from one of the nearby islands," he paused again and handed her a generous sack of money. "Do not let anyone know you have this money until you are by yourself and only if the boater ask for a fare. You may likely get away with being pregnant as a waiver."

The woman nodded, tucking the money away somewhere unseen. Her son wiggled into her side, but his eyes were trained on his uncle still. 

"Uncle," he said and the general turned his attention to the small boy. "What if they follow us!"

"The Southern Tribe is currently of less interest to the Fire Nation," he said with a heavy smile. But he pulled out a dagger, handing it to the young boy. His mother gave a sharp look, but his uncle waved a warning hand at her. "Just in case anything bad happens, you can protect your mother. Now," he leaned back to gain a view of both of them. "It is possible that in a few years, Azulon and Ozai may move to the Water Tribes but their main focus is conquering the Earth Kingdom and," his hands went to hers, squeezing them. "If I have any say the Southern Tribe will be avoided."

As he finished his statement, the carriage abruptly came to a stop. She glanced up and then gathered her things, waiting for her guide to step out of the carriage. Once the three of them were safely on the ground, the carriage was gone. 

Their goodbye was long, her arms tight while he tried not to hold her too strongly and the small boy between their bodies. When the sun slowly began to finish its daily ascent, the Lady pulled back and kissed the General's cheek. 

"Iroh, I will miss you."

"And I, you, Ursa. If you could write with no trouble, I would ask you to."

"If it is possible, do try to send me letters. I know you cannot promise anything," Ursa smiled as he kissed her forehead before pulling back to look down at the boy. "Zuko, say goodbye to your uncle."

It turned into a mess of Zuko crying unhappily into Iroh's cloak and refusing to let go. However, one of the men of their departing ship gave a warning whistle and Ursa managed to wrestle her son back into her arms.

"Ah, just one moment," Iroh rustled through his bag before handing her two dolls, along with another dagger. "Whether you have a girl or another boy, they deserve a gift as well. And the spares can go to any friends your children may make."

Ursa let out a stifled cry before she hugged him again. 

It would be long before they saw each other after that moment.

-

"Now, how that baby of yers doin'?" The ex-Lady glanced up at the young fisherman's daughter. Ursa had learned much of the people on the boat in the past few weeks, particularly that the daughter wanted to be a midwife and she was set on making sure both the two fugitives were comfortable.

"Just fine," she answered and smiled as the girl nodded. They were less than an hour from the village now, as she could see icy, white land on the horizon. It was approaching fast. "It is certainly cold out here."

"Y'ah," the girl agreed and rubbed her arms. Zuko came up from below deck, smiling as he plopped down next to his mother. His presence was warm and Ursa scooted towards it. "We dun normally come out here, but y'all really needed to get there and Daddy and I always out to help everybody!" 

It was less than a hour when they bumped into the 'shore' of the South. The family wished them luck, giving them fumbled direction to the village. 

Zuko clung to his mother as they walked. It was bright, the sun shining and no sign of any storm brewing in. That didn't mean it made her any less concerned. There was always the calm before the storm and among other things, she was not confident that they would be welcomed.

Pale skin and gold eyes mixed with black hair left little argument to where they hailed from, even if she was pregnant. 

Traveling all day, Ursa only stopped when she saw the sun beginning to dip its way back down. By that time, Zuko's feet had grown tired and there was little energy left in her son. They had to find shelter and feed themselves before sunset. It was hard to do that however, as much of the land was barren ice. 

Zuko located a small cave, which was shockingly warm on the inside. There were remains of a recent fire and sleeping bags that had obviously been left. Either they were close to the Tribe or this was a camp for hunters. She wasn't quite sure what she would have preferred. 

Night was truly beginning to settle in when she heard the crunching of steps. It sent her into a panic, but whoever was walking must have seen the firelight as they came to a stop. Her son was comfortably curled up at her side by the fire, and it grew bigger than died back down with his steady breathing. An exercise  taught to him by his uncle, one that had taken him a while to catch on but he did extremely well. 

The man that stepped into the cave and stared at them was what she would have been able to conjure up. The people of the Tribes had always been depicted as savages but this man was handsome and despite his surprised face, she could guess that he was likely a husband and father. But a hunter as well and she drew Zuko more into herself. 

"Who are you?" The man finally asked and she gazed at him for a few moments. She could still be Ju Lin and her son could live as Li for his whole life. But she wanted her life to be as lie free as possible. 

"I am Ursa and this is my son, Zuko," there was a reflex as he fully took in their appearances and names, obvious of Fire Nation heritage. "I was banished. For treason."

It seemed to work and it was not a lie, so she was formerly introduced to the man, Hakoda. He took in her swelling belly and then proceeded to smile and tell her that his wife was pregnant as her. She found relief in that, and then more in the information that he had a young son that Zuko could likely bond well with. There were more men with him, notably Bato, who had proceeded to call Hakoda Chief and Ursa had felt no more panic after that. 

The village was small but the people were welcoming. Hakoda's wife was awake, likely due to her own child kicking and she happily opened her house to Ursa and Zuko. Sokka, although asleep at the time, would be excited for a playmate his age and the dagger he would be given. The couple left Urse to an extra room, although it was small they assured her that by the time her other child came around she would have her own home.

No one ever asked her where her husband was or what she had done. 


End file.
